Affaire de Cœur
by borderlinecritical
Summary: Rouge is married to Knuckles, yet is secretly in love with her best friend. Not wanting to divorce Knuckles, she has an affair with Shadow behind her husband's back. Is it lust or love? Shadouge. Rated M for sexual content. Please review! UPDATE: I have decided to continue this due to people's requests. So, CHAP 1 UP!


**WARNING!**

 **MATURE SCENE AHEAD.**

 **PLEASE ONLY READ IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN READING SUCH A MATURE (ex. sexual) SCENE**

 **IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO CONTINUE, EXIT OUT OF THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU, and for those remaining, ENJOY!**

A gorgeous white bat sauntered over to her front door, glancing through her window before unlocking it. A black and red hedgehog stood outside, dressed as if he were attending a black & white event, patiently waiting to be allowed in. Seductively biting her lip, the female graciously opened the door and greeted her visitor.

"Hello, Shadow. Right on time as expected." Rouge said, whilst mimicking for the hedgehog to come in.

The hedgehog smirked as he walked into his friend's home, scanning the humble abode as he familiarized himself with the setting. Nothing had changed since his last visit other than a new painting that was loosely hung on one of the walls. Recognizing the location of the painting, he chuckled and turned to face Rouge.

"Now, is there any particular reason why you had that painted?" Shadow asked, smirking deviously.

"Why, Shadow." Rouge replied, grinning back at the hedgehog. "I really love that tree in Emerald Park. Is it a crime to be in love with nature?"

"Hmph, yes, you had that painted because you just _adore_ that tree." Shadow scoffed. "Are you sure that's the only reason, Rouge?" Shadow asked, his devious smirk from before returning.

"There may be other reasons... But a woman has her secrets." Rouge said, throwing a small wink towards Shadow as she began to walk into the dining room. "Come, Shadow. Dinner's ready."

Shadow hungrily followed the gorgeous bat, his eyes never leaving her figure as she walked in front of him, swaying her hips from side to side. She wore an elegant red dress that latched on her curves perfectly. As she motioned for him to sit down, he caught a glimpse of a magazine that was opened on a page that had the exact dress, _Jovani 20090_. Picking it up, he flashed the magazine to Rouge, who grinned immediately.

"Ah yes, I actually did some online shopping for once."

"But you _hate_ online shopping."

"Yes, yes I do." Rouge chuckled. "But I saw that dress and just knew I had to have it by tonight. Do you like it?"

Shadow grinned as he looked Rouge up and down, who was posing as a runaway model for his benefit. He had to admit, the dress was beautiful and it made the bat look even more gorgeous than she already was.

"It fits you well, Rouge."

Rouge giggled as she herself sat down in the chair.

"Why thank you Shadow. I don't know about you but I'm starving! Dig in."

The hedgehog nodded and within a few minutes, both of them had their plates stacked with food.

Simple conversation passed the two until they both finally managed to finish their meals. Talk about work, friends, and experiences within the last time they saw each other was mainly discussed as they tried to fit in as much information possible from the last week into their "dinner talks". It was a tradition for them to have dinner together every Thursday. Why Thursdays? Because that was the only day they were left alone. Rouge's husband, Knuckles, slept in at his office on Thursdays in order to prepare for the 3 hour business meeting he had every Friday at the company he worked for and Thursdays were also the days the maid and cook left early.

Peace and quiet resonated between Shadow and Rouge as Rouge began to stack up plates to put in the wash, almost dropping a few as she walked from the dining room to the kitchen. Shadow, wanting to help, stood up and began to collect some plates but was stopped by Rouge's stern glare.

"Shadow, you're the guest. Sit down."

"Rouge, I'm far more than just a "guest". Let me help, that's what best friends are for." Shadow grinned.

Gently, Rouge set the few plates she had in her hand down and walked over to Shadow, placing her hand on her hip as she raised an eyebrow at Shadow.

"Best friend or not, you're still a _guest_ in my house and I want to treat you like one."

Shadow's grin widened as he took a step closer to the bat, inhaling her sweet perfume as he deviously looked at the bat.

"Rouge, you don't treat me like a normal guest."

A look of worry spread throughout the petite bat's features as she cocked her head at the hedgehog. Realizing he was kidding when she noticed that he was grinning madly, she calmed down and crossed her arms, raising her eyebrow towards the hedgehog once more.

"And what do you mean by that?"

Shadow kept his grin as he also crossed his arms at the bat. Shutting his eyes and reopening them, only to be met by curious baby blue eyes, he chuckled, his grin enlarging by the second.

"What I _mean_ by that is you don't fuck every guest now, do you? I mean, I hope I'm the only guest you fuck otherwise you have far too many affairs to hide from your ignorant husband…"

Rouge's cheeks instantly turned a deep shade of red as she laughed, eliciting a chuckle from her companion.

"No, I already have hard time hiding _you_ from him. Did you know he facetimed me when you left last week? And asked me why I looked like I just got fucked? I almost said, "Because I did" but managed to catch myself and told him that I accidentally took a nap in the middle of the day and woke up like this. Which, of course, led him to apologize and call me beautiful and all this other crap to make me feel like a princess. Psh. I'm already a princess, he doesn't need to make me feel like one."

Shadow couldn't help but laugh as Rouge told him the story, adoring her sassy personality. His laugh continued as Rouge had started to laugh because he had laughed; obnoxious laughter filled the room as both the hedgehog and bat held their sides to keep themselves from falling over. As the laughter began to calm down, Shadow cleared his throat and reached out to wrap his arm around the bat's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"So... when am I going to be treated more than like your regular guests, Rouge?" Shadow said seductively, his lips gently pressing against the velvety tip of her ear.

Blushing madly, but confident, Rouge smirked towards the hedgehog as she placed a hand on his cheek to have him look down at her and softly kissed him on the lips. Before Shadow could even intensify the kiss, Rouge pulled away and lowered her eyes at him, her flirtatious demeanor challenging his eager one.

Not feeling the bat's lips pressed against his almost made the hedgehog frown but he caught himself and just looked down at the ground, his face slowly turning red as he got more embarrassed that he was disappointed that Rouge had ended the kiss so quickly. The hedgehog opened his mouth to object and argue with the bat but was stopped by a small finger being pressed against his lips.

"Shh, Shadow. Don't get so edgy on me, you'll ruin the mood."

Shadow wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug smirk off of her face by picking her up and pushing her back towards the wall, immediately dominating her lips with his. But he knew better than to challenge Rouge's intentions when she was in a mood like this; if she was going to stop a kiss, there was a damn good reason for it, even if she would never give him one. Moderately embarrassed, the hedgehog crossed his arms and looked at the bat.

"You just did…"

"Oh really?" Rouge replied, also crossing her arms but still keeping her flirtatious demeanor. "I personally don't think I did. But think what you want, baby. Anyways, we still have to eat dessert. I baked some delicious scones tonight and they _will_ be eaten."

"But Rouge… I'm not hungry for scones."

Rouge's smirk fell into a frown as her eyebrows burrowed and her ears twitched. Trying not to lose her temper, she looked at the hedgehog with a clear look in her eyes that screamed, "I want an answer to why and I want it now."

"I don't want scones because…" Shadow chuckled, his seductive smirk creeping back onto his face. "…I want something….sweeter…."

Rouge was about to object until she felt herself being pushed back onto the floor with the bottom half of her dress being rolled up onto her body and two fingers shoved inside of her, immediately causing her to gasp at the sudden penetration. Once again, her face went cherry as she bit her lip to prevent her from moaning too early.

"Heh, no panties… Not surprising…" She heard the hedgehog murmur before she watched him lean down and place his lips directly in front of her soaking wet pussy, his fingers still being pumped in and out of her. "Now, this is my favorite kind of dessert, Rouge… you should know that by now…" was the hedgehog's last words before she felt his lips make contact with her pussy, eliciting a pleasant moan from the bat.

Shadow gently removed his fingers from inside of her and began to rub his thumb in circles on her clit as his tongue licked up and down her pussy, doing anything to feel the bat shudder and moan in pleasure. He grinned as he heard Rouge's escaped moans and felt her hand run her fingers through his quills, pushing him even further into her pussy.

After a few minutes of pleasure, Rouge felt the hedgehog pull away and was almost tempted to pull him back down and continue but she knew that was exactly what he wanted her to do. He wanted to know that he had successfully teased her but she wouldn't let him win that easily. Pulling herself up to her knees, Rouge glanced up at the standing hedgehog, only to be greeted by a devious smirk.

"Don't you dare stand up, Rouge.." Shadow said, unbuttoning his shirt and flinging it to the side. "If you stand up, there will be consequences…"

"Oh, really?" Rouge asked, raising an eyebrow at the hedgehog as she grinned. Crossing her arms against her chest and placing her elbows on her knees, she continued to glace up at the hedgehog. "Who made you the boss of me? What makes you think you could dominate _me_?"

" I do." Shadow sternly replied, pulling down his pants and boxers. His erection stood high in the air as he kneeled down to Rouge's level.

"But Shadow.." Rouge started, reaching out to grip his penis as he kneeled in front of her, slowly jacking him off as she talked to him. "What if I wanna be in charge?"

Shadow groaned as she felt his hands work his cock and was almost about to submit and let her continue until he grabbed her hand and pulled it away, knowing that he had to keep his upper hand. As he slowly came out of his daze, Shadow mimicked for Rouge to turn over.

"Well, you can't because I'm in charge. Now, turn over and keep that delicious ass of yours in the air."

"Now, what if I don't wanna do that?" Rouge responded, still grinning towards the hedgehog.

Suddenly, Rouge felt herself being flipped over and her ass being gripped and pulled into the air, setting her into the perfect "doggy-style" position.

"Well, I guess that really fucking sucks for you." Shadow said, giving her ass a smack before he held his dick and inserted it into her wet pussy, causing them both to moan at the impact.

His actions were slow at first but as he felt Rouge slowly easing up, he began to pound faster and faster until the couple almost looked like they were on a sailboat that was stuck in the middle of a storm.

* * *

Shadow and Rouge laid on the ground, a tablecloth covering them as they both laid breathless and exhausted. Panting, Shadow reached for the tablecloth and pulled it further up, covering more of his body and Rouge's as well. Looking down at his partner, he tipped her face towards his as he planted a small kiss on her lips. Ending the kiss, Shadow glanced around the room and chuckled.

"Well, we sure made a mess."

Rouge giggled as she also glanced around the room. The pillows from her couches were all over the floor, a few of her husbands documents had fallen from the table and had managed to disperse themselves everywhere, and all of the items that had been so neatly stacked on her shelves were now also on the floor. Everything possible littered the once neat, clean room.

"Yeah, we did." Rouge said, giggling again.

Shadow smiled as he looked at the beautiful woman cuddled up against him. He watched as her eyelids became heavier as she began to let sleep slowly take over her. Nudging her closer to him, Shadow gently stroked her hair as he also let sleep consume him as well.

* * *

Knuckles laid back in his seat, grimacing at the image before him. He was finishing some of his reports when he suddenly had an overwhelming feeling of panic. His mind had desperately clawed at him to check the nanny cam he had secretly installed in the house, and giving in to his mind, he caved in and had accessed the wireless feed he had installed on his computer. The second he clicked on "play" on his computer, his wife's moans instantly blared throughout the room. It took all his willpower to not destroy his computer as he continued to watch his wife being fucked by her closest friend.

"I should've known you would be cheating on me with that son of a bitch…" Knuckles angrily murmured, clenching his hands as he imagined the hedgehog's throat between them. _Shadow_. Shadow the fucking hedgehog was fucking his wife. _Rouge_.

Unable to bare the image in front of him, the echidna slammed his computer shut and shoved it away from him, trying to avoid the temptation of opening it again and being reassured that his wife was a cheating whore. How did this happen? How in God's name did this happen?

 _Sonic_. Sonic was the one who introduced Shadow to Rouge and Knuckles in the first place, way before they were even dating. Even than, Knuckles was attracted to treasure huntress and felt slightly jealous when he noticed how close her and Shadow were seeming to get. However, when Rouge and him got married, Rouge swore that her and Shadow were only the best of friends and that nothing would ever happen between them. _Yeah, that was clearly a fucking lie_.

 _Amy_. Amy was the one who pressured Sonic into introducing Shadow to them both. Not only that, but she was also the one who reassured Knuckles over and over that Shadow and Rouge were friends, that they would _never_ become romantically involved. The innocent, petite hedgehog could sway anyone into believing anything she told them. Sure, her words were meant to help the echidna overcome his jealousy, yet her words meant nothing now. _How wrong you were, Amy._

 _Tails_. Oh, how did you get involved Tails? Sonic's best friend, who was more like a brother compared to a best friend, was the mechanic of the group. If it wasn't for his gadgets that always needed some special kind or rare chemical or mechanical part… Rouge and Shadow wouldn't have volunteered to be sent on missions to retrieve what the young fox needed. They wouldn't have been able to have _gotten closer_ if only Sonic wasn't busy battling Eggman to comply with Tail's request. _You just needed to ask them, didn't you, Tails?_

Burying his head into hands, he shut his eyes. He spent his whole life protecting the Master Emerald while attempting to live a normal life as a businessman as well. He wanted to contribute to society in more ways than one, to prove to Rouge how good of a person he was. He spent his whole life trying to prove to this one girl, the girl he _loved_ , that he was a good man, destined and determined to take care of her and the world. And look what happened. After getting the girl of his dreams, he also lost her to the man he despised the most. Why did he try if everything always fell apart for him? Why did he try to be a good person when everything always turned bad for him? Opening his eyes, a dark thought came across him as his frown creepily turned into a malicious grin.

He would get vengeance.

He will get blood.

Opening his drawer, he scrambled through random objects until his hand had finally managed to wrap around the object of his wanting. His precious handgun. Opening another drawer and finding his ammo, he loaded the gun with exactly five bullets, one bullet for each live he was committed to taking. If life would cause him pain, then he would do the courtesy of bestowing death upon those who were happy. Even those who had unintentionally ruined his life; they deserved to know what they had _done_.

 _Better run, guys. I'm coming after you._

 **AN:**

 **Two quotes this time! Woo!**

 _"However much you wanted someone to want you, there was nothing you could do to make it happen. Whatever you did for them, whatever you gave them, whatever you let them take, it could never be enough. Never enough to be sure. Never enough to satisfy them. Never enough to stop them walking away._ _Never enough to make them love you."_ \- Manna Francis, _Fire Against The Wall_

 _Whether we fall by ambition, blood, or lust, like diamonds we are cut by our own dust._ – John Webster

 **So, I can't decide if this is going to be a oneshot or if I should continue it. I guess I'll go by the amount of reviews I get.**

 **First sexual scene I've ever written. Please tell me if it's decent or if I need to improve on it.**

 **So yeah, tell me what you guys think! Sorta came out of nowhere with this… But I've been sick and bored all day, so..**

 **With Love,**

 **Celesta Asta xoxo**


End file.
